The Bet
by DeannaJ1
Summary: Ed and Al come back from a mission to find Mustang’s minions in need of a judge for a kissing contest. The prize: Roy Mustang personal slave for one week. Here’s what happens when Ed wins by accident, or rather Al's goading and Breda upping the stakes.
1. Friday Morning: The Bet

A.N. : I need some ideas for what should happen next, and what things I can do to Roy over the course of two weeks worth in story scenarios. So this is just a teaser of part of the first chapter of The Bet that I listed in my profile. I will credit everyone that gives me a prompt when I use them. I have made some tiny edits(missing words) since I originally put this up. If you find any others let me know thanks.

o.o

* * *

o.o

**The Bet**

Summary: Ed and Al come back from a mission to find Mustang's minions in need of judge for a kissing contest. The prize: Roy Mustang personal slave for one week. Here's what happens when Ed wins by accident.

**Friday Morning**

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to figure out who the best kisser in the office is." Fuery replied, blushing slightly as the others looked at him.

"What for?" Ed asked, looking at the pile of sens on the table.

"The Colonel has made a bet with them. That he is the best kisser in the office."

Ed and Al turned from the table to look at the slightly exasperated expression on Lt. Hawkeye's face. Ed raised his eyebrow and Al lifted a hand to the back of his head.

"So wait, why would these losers make such a sucker bet?"

"Colonel Mustang has offered that if one of them wins he will be, after work, something of a personal slave for a week."

The blonde teen looked from the Lieutenant to the Colonel who was leaning against the door frame at his back and back again.

"Okay so what does Mustang get if he wins?"

"10,000 sens from each of them paid at the conclusion of the contest."

"So that's the reason for the pile of money on the table then."

"Yes, and Roy's so sure that he would win that he wouldn't let them conclude the bet until the money was actually in the office, on the table." Riza looked at the smug self-assured smirk Roy gave as she said that. "Of course if he does lose the guys promised to make him wear a miniskirt and take a picture so we could blackmail him into doing his paperwork more often after this."

"So who's going to judge this farce?" Ed wondered who they could get that wouldn't declare Mustang the winner just because he was taking part.

"Uh, Lt. Hawkeye…maybe." Havoc cringed at the glare he received for making that suggestion.

"For me kissing Roy would be like you guys asking Edward and Alphonse to kiss each other." Breda made gagging noises, Fuery went pale, Havoc blushed, and Roy and Falman winced in anticipation.

"That would make every rumor I've heard about you and Mustang completely unfounded then, huh interesting." Ed nodded to himself, and then grinned at the wide eyed expressions that everyone including Al gave him, since he didn't explode into an angry rant.

"Maybe you should judge it then, brother." Al was playing on the hope that Ed could also win the bet.

"And just what, baby brother mine, do you think I would get out of doing that?" Ed turned to face his younger brother who had moved closer to Lt. Hawkeye as soon as the elder Elric started talking.

"I…uh…if the Colonel won maybe part of the pot, and if one the guys won they would let you boss him around for a day or two." Al was practically cowering behind the 1st Lt. now.

"And with how greedy this lot," Fuery and Falman protested that, "and how arrogant the bastard is," Roy glared at his blonde subordinate, "just why would I get a share of the pot from any one of them?"

"How about this then, if you kiss the chief, and he thinks you're a better kisser we'll give you the entire pot. Money and Mustang personal slave, _after_ _hours_, for two weeks instead of one, but only if there is tongue." Breda boldly upped the ante just so that he could say that he got to see the looks on everyone's faces before meeting a fiery or ignobly transmuted death.

When no snapping or clapping was forthcoming the redhead opened his eyes. Roy was staring wide-eyed at Ed who was stalking closer to him by the moment. The blonde pretty much tackled the elder male half into his office. Breda and the others watched as one of Roy's hands made its way to the base of the blonde's head, and the other slid down along the teen's back. More than a minute passed before the two moved apart for air.

"F–fu–ck…"

"So do I win?"

"Not…yet…I need… to be sure." With that Roy shifted and rolled the two over, so that he was on top, and everyone saw his hips move as he tried to suck Ed's tonsils out.

"The chief might not be sure, but I damned well don't want to see anymore." Jean looked over at Riza and Alphonse, who had almost identical expressions of fascinated horror as their friend and sibling made-out in front of everyone. "Lt. Hawkeye would you tell the boss that he won, and that um, us guys don't _ever, ever,_ want to see him and the chief kissing ever again. You know the mental scarring and all."

"I believe it would be best if we all took our lunch breaks now, before the Colonel decides that he and the Major are wearing too many layers of clothes."

Falman's suggestion was met with enthusiastic nods and Breda's groan of, "I didn't need that image thanks." They left the still somewhat shell-shocked blonds and oblivious couple in office, to make a hasty exit for the mess.

o.o

* * *

o.o

A.N. I got a lot of ideas from readers on LJ that I'll be using in parts that come after this one. So tell me what you want see happen to Roy during his after hours slavery to Ed.

Friday night at the bar is next. So drop me a review with what you want to see after that.


	2. Friday Night: Miniskirt Bar

A.N. : As promised part two of what I had originally intended to be one chapter.  
Like I asked in the first part, review with what you want to see Ed make Roy do. You'll be credited when I use your idea(s).

o.o

* * *

o.o

**Friday Night**

"Why on earth did you agree to wear a miniskirt in the first place?"

"I didn't agree to it. They simply wouldn't tell Hawkeye no." Roy started to tug on the hem of the skirt, but decided it would be worse if the thing tore.

"Say no to the woman with a loaded gun. I'm not sure even you could do that and you outrank her."

Ed studied Roy's outfit. It was a loose dark blue blouse, medium length dark chestnut wig, a pleated royal purple miniskirt, and a pair of low black heels. The blonde had also been forced to 'assist' the man in shaving his legs. Ed was sure he'd have nightmares about that. The current appearance of brunette was fairly attractive, and he had suggested a little bet of their own. Simply that the last member of the peanut gallery to realize that Roy was the attractive woman Ed brought to the bar would have to buy the first five rounds. The poor sod would also have to get his picture taken with Roy as 'her' date for the evening.

And the lucky 'winner' of their bet surprisingly wasn't Havoc, though that could simply been due to the fact that he was standing with Hawkeye. Nope, it was Al and since he wouldn't be legal for a few more months Roy and Ed called their bet a draw.

"So Miss Renee, why are you here with brother?"

"Al, 'she's' here 'cause 'she' lost the bet this morning, remember?" Ed grinned at his brother's wide-eyed disbelief.

"C-colonel, that's you?"

"Yes Al." Roy had at Ed's insistence pitched his voice so that was a light tenor, so as not make it completely obvious that he was in fact male.

Roy looked around the bar they were seated at. He and Riza were the only ones in female attire that were not waitresses. It was also a bit depressing to his ego that the two of them were also the most attractive ones in bar as well.

"The band's pretty good tonight. Jean, would you dance with me?" Riza asked standing in front of the other.

"Babe, even in heels Roy's a better dancer than I'll ever be." Jean Havoc feared more her finding out that he while he might be a graceful fighter; he was a complete klutz when it came to dancing, and he would more likely break one of her feet by stepping on it than get shot for calling her babe.

"He does have point Riza, and it's not like any the rest of the peanut gallery can dance either. Even Ed would be more likely to crush someone's foot by accident than dance properly." Roy stood up and offered his hand to her "So would you care to dance with your self-proclaimed elder sibling?"

"I'd love to Renee. Thank you."

While the guys watched Roy and Riza dancing, Ed and Havoc started watching the other men in the bar, noticing how many were looking at their dates with less than innocent interest. Once the song was over Ed decided to squash the bar flies hopes in one fell swoop, by going up to the mic that the band was using.

"Alright all of you perverts the Hawkeye sisters aren't interested in any of you, so you might as well stop looking at them like that."

A few of men around the bar paled at word Hawkeye, but those that were farther gone in drink looked like they wanted to argue the point with Ed, so he made abundantly clear to them just who they wanted to hit on.

"Lt. Riza Hawkeye could, if you lot irritate her enough, shoot off both testicles of every guy she isn't friends probably before the first realized he had lost his. So does anyone really want to try and irritate her?"

Ed and the rest watched as even the drunk of the men in the paled at thought of losing their pride and joy, along with of course any further chance of procreation. It was funny really how sober they became as Ed walked back to his bar stool.

The rest of the night was sent watching Roy and Riza dancing with each other a few more times. Then the gang took turns taking pictures with Roy, so that there was way more than enough blackmail material for Riza to use to get him to do his paperwork come Monday.

"Alright Renee let's get you home before one of the remaining drunks decides that they should get to."

"I suppose I'm going to have to put you up for the duration that the bet is in effect."

"Yep, Al and I both, seeing as how I didn't get a chance to stop at the dorms earlier today."

Roy nodded; he and Ed had spent most of the guys lunch break making out in his office. They had, after Al and Riza told them to get up, agreed that the floor was a bit too uncomfortable to remain on. Then Riza had told to get his paperwork done, or he spending his entire weekend doing it. Ed had gleefully added in that would be more than happy to make sure it all got done in his office before they would get ready to go to the bar.

Roy groaned again at the memory of Ed insisting on his finishing, so that they get him dressed in the ridiculous outfit that he was now wearing.

"What's got your panties twist now bastard?"

"I'm in a miniskirt in October. What do you think Fullmetal?"

"Gees, here you can borrow my coat if ya want."

"Wow brother that's really nice of you."

Roy looked from one Elric to the other wondering how he was going to get one away from the other, so that he could fully enjoy his first night as Ed's 'slave.'

o.o

* * *

o.o

slight cliffy (hehe)


	3. Saturday Morning: Breaking Dates

A.N. : Halloween is a good holiday. I got to help my brother put songs on his Mp3 player, and then I went with my niece and nephew trick-or-treating (I must have gotten more than 5 lbs. of candy) that was fun. (Halloween '08)

So here's part 3 a little later than when I said I'd post it. One of my LJ reviewers asked what Ed was going to do with the money, and this is what sprang to mind (my muse decided to run off on a tangent first though). While many of you have said that Roy and Ed may already be dating I think we'll have to wait and see about that. I can tell you though that Roy definitely has a crush on Ed. I'll try to get the next part up by Wednesday.

This chapter's ideas are hereby credited to: chaotic_cupcake and fullmetalrose

If anyone else wants to be listed tell me what you want to see happen. After all this is going to be at least 13 more chapters before I finish it.

Final note: this is un-beta'd and spell-checked only so if you see some missing or misused words let me know. Thanks and happy reading.

You know I've gotten more alerts on this story than all the others combined, totally cool.

I would Love to see all the lurkers out there give a review.

o.o

* * *

o.o

Review replies: Ch1

halloweenfreak1031: One my fav lines too. Thanks for reading

Bar-Ohki: yep he would. Thanks for reading

CoCoBookmark: Thanks

Astharoche: Thanks for reading

Replies: Ch2

CoCoBookmark: Glad you thought it was funny and here's your update.

Astharoche: He's thinking pervy thoughts about Ed. What else?

DN-Lover: Thanks who wouldn't. Of course he is that's why Ed said it. Hope this meets your approval. Might be able to use that closer toward the end.

o.o

* * *

o.o

**Saturday Morning**: Breaking a Date

Roy woke to something he hadn't heard in quite a while, young male voices. Of course they were coming from the guest room across the hall, rather than the dorm room adjacent as had been the case in his academy days.

When the three arrived at his house last night Roy had been all set to continue the 'slave' act into his own bedroom, but Ed and Al had found his study before he even had the front door properly shut.

He listened as two argued over what they should do with the money Ed had won last night. Money which if the two hadn't returned yesterday would have been his.

Roy decided to get up and get dressed before finding out what his new 'master' wanted to do for the day. The night he perhaps unfortunately already had plans for would have to, at the very least, be partially broken. One pair of slacks and a dark shirt later Roy was downstairs at his telephone dialing the number of one Vanessa Grande to give his sincerest apologies that he wouldn't be able to escort her to the theater this evening.

"_You know for a brush off this has to be the nicest one I've ever gotten._"

"I am sorry that I won't be able to go with you. I really was looking forward to seeing that play. I do hope this isn't too short notice for you find someone else to take with you?" Roy was only hoping that the next time she offered him a ticket to the theater he would actually be able to attend.

"_No actually my sister-in-law wanted to see this play as well, but I had asked you first, so I guess now I can have a girl's night out with her instead. I don't suppose I could get you to give me your dinner reservations, could I?_"

"Ah, no I'm sorry I've had those reservations for more than a month, so they can't be transferred to someone else. Besides I might still be able to use them. It's good to have at least one option open when it comes this particular subordinate."

"_Will you at least show me one of those photos of you in a miniskirt then Roy?_" The amusement in her voice was very good-natured considering the circumstances.

"Sure I might be able to get my hands on the whole lot of them, and if not I can always ask Riza to drop by your office on Monday."

"_That sounds good. I'll talk to you on Monday then._"

"Alright, goodbye Van."

"_Bye, Roy-boy._"

Roy hung up the phone wondering how it was that he, an only child, had ended up with so many self-proclaimed siblings (two younger sisters and an older brother).

"So who were you taking to Colonel?"

"Major Vanessa Grande, a friend of mine."

"You mean date, don't you Mustang?"

"No, Edward she really is just a friend, nothing more."

Roy explained how he and Vanessa had met in the academy and swiftly became friends. Roy personally believed it was more her older brother than Hughes knife throwing abilities that had kept his exotic looks from getting him hazed more harshly than he had been by his fellow cadets. He remembered that there had always been quite few comments about how feminine he looked and if maybe his preferences lay toward his own gender because of that. Vanessa's friendship had kept the comments nothing more than that, and when Hawkeye became his personal aide they stopped altogether, at least within his hearing. His explanation finished with the three of sitting in living room.

"So when you were a teenager there were guys that said you looked like a girl. And now a couple of weeks after you turn 33 you prove them right by passing yourself off as a girl to honor a bet."

"Honoring a bet hardly proves a bunch of sexually frustrated teenage boys right, Fullmetal."

"Ya but you have to at least admit that you look dead sexy in a miniskirt." Ed leered at him on his way into the kitchen.

Roy sat there for minute feeling pole-axed by the blonde's comment, before getting up and following him. Al on the other hand was doing a fair impression of his brother's favorite coat at the innuendo in Ed's words while sitting forgotten on the couch. After a couple more minutes he remembered something that he really needed to ask the other two about.

"Brother, Colonel Mustang, I almost forgot to tell you that I have to get Winry from the train station at 11:30 today, and well if we are going to stay here with you, Colonel; can Winry stay too?" Al decided that if Ed was going after the Colonel that he wouldn't give either of them a chance to say no, and implemented what Winry had laughingly called his 'puppy eyes of doom.'

"I suppose, but I only have the one guest room. Where would Miss Rockbell be staying, since you and Ed are already in it." Roy watched as a blush crept up younger man's face and a knowing leer seemed to light Edward's.

"Easy enough Al and Winry can share the guest room since it had twin beds, and you and I can share yours."

"Brother?!" Al's blush had become a full blown scarlet that covered his ears and neckline too.

"Well I …alright I suppose." Roy had the eerie feeling that he was going to be at a loss for words for much of the next two weeks.

Ed and Al proceeded to go through all of the cupboards in Roy's as they searched for edible foodstuffs and the pot and pans to cook them in. Roy sat at his kitchen table in a bemused sort of silence watching them.

In a space of less than twenty minutes plates of eggs, bacon, toast, home-style potatoes, and gravy were placed along the center of the table. For simple fair it was probably the most food to graced Roy's table since he had bought the house. Following the food were plates, silverware, glasses, the juice carton from the fridge, a pot fresh coffee, and even one of the small bottles of milk that were only bought for cooking.

Ed made a disgusted face at seeing the milk on the table, and went straight for the coffee. The three ate in companionable silence until there were only dishes to clean up after. Roy did those in appreciation for the cooking.

"Well I guess while Al goes to pick up the master torturer," Al protested that description, "I can take my 'slave' out for some clothes that are more appropriate to his new standing."

"I don't believe Miss Rockbell would appreciate seeing me in a mesh top and low slung leather shorts, Edward." Roy did know however that were quite a few women and even a few that would.

"I don't know. I think even Hawkeye could manage to drool over you in something like that."

Roy thought about Riza seeing him in something like that and immediately decided that he must have some kind of death wish for voicing what he thought would be Ed's idea of 'sex-slave' attire.

"Right. What exactly is wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

"Well nothing if you really want to look like a pedophile going out on a double date with your teenage boyfriend and his younger brother."

"The Colonel doesn't look that old in civvies brother."

"I do not look old!" Roy knew that was true. He'd been carded by the clerk at the liquor store just last week.

"Ok, ok you don't look old…for a business man maybe, but you're going to be my slave for the next couple weeks outside work, so I don't want people thinking you're some creepy perv when we go out." Ed ducked out of the kitchen hoping that the others didn't see the blush just darkening his cheeks.

"I think brother just really wants to buy you some new clothes sir." Al pulled a small notebook out of his pants pocket handing it to the older man. "He's always drawn these really beautiful arrays that after they're activated turn into pictures. They're usually of me and him, but for the last couple of years they've been of you in lots of different clothes."

Roy looked through the notebook as he walked along the hallway to the stairs. As Al said, most of the pictures –sketches really– were of him and Ed, he recognized most of the scenes from the mission reports the elder Elric had given him over the years. He headed upstairs to get his shoes and a wallet since he was going to be out all day with Edward. He was vaguely aware of the conversation going downstairs, but was more interested in Ed's stunning alchemically made drawings. They ranged from him in his uniform, civvies that he knew Ed had seen him in to t-shirts and jeans, even the blonde's own preferred attire. Roy was surprised by just how good he looked in Ed's usual black and red.

Grabbing a light jacket on his way out of his bedroom Roy caught the tail end of the argument in the living room.

"…ther I handed the notebook to him."

"Al, you know that's private."

Roy held the now closed notebook in his right hand hidden slightly by the drape of his jacket over his arm.

"Edward if you really think my clothes are so out-dated then perhaps you've found what you're going to do with the sens that you won."

"What buy you clothes with my money? Yeah right."

"I thought you wanted make Winry drool over your new boy-toy, brother."

Roy could tell this argument had been going on since the boys had woken up this morning, possibly even what they'd going on about last night before sleep claimed them.

"How about a bit of a compromise then, Fullmetal." Ed turned to face him a skeptical look on his face.

"What sort of compromise are you talking about Mustang?"

"Simple enough, we go to the department store near the train station, and pick out a few different outfits that other has to try on; and if they look good buy them, with our own money of course." Roy transferred the notebook to his left hand and held it out to the younger man, who snatched it from him immediately.

o.o

* * *

o.o

A.N.: Like I said my muse went off on a tangent. The shopping will be in the next part. At least this part was longer hope that makes up a little for the delay in posting.


End file.
